guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 6
THIS PAGE IS AN ARCHIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE EDITED From May 4 to July 21. Discussion Thanks Mr. Anonymous. Yay, my first achive. :) Entropy 20:34, 3 February 2007 (CST) Archived again. Only made it thru February though... >< (T/ ) 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Now that's your second archive. Now you just need more people posting irrelavent stuff like skuld's talk page and you'll have tons of archives :)!! --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:07, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, as you can see I started a long irrelevant post on Skuld's talk page with some obscure comment about Microsoft Word...then it got a little out of hand...lol. I think Skuld just invites conversation that way ;) I bet if I was an admin I'd get a lot more irrelevant posts, too. Seems to come with the job. I notice you don't have an archive >.> (T/ ) 02:09, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::well that's because for one, I haven't been on wiki that long; and two... I'm not an admin; and three... I rarely participate in idle conversation which tends to ward off comments unrelated to wiki. Plus yeah I think it's Skuld's personality that just invites all kinds of people to comment there to death. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::Oh I also try not to be controversial... that helps with decreasing comments :-D --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:14, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::Me, controversial? I'm shocked - shocked! - to hear you say that... ;) I dun think I've been here much longer than you (can't remember). Actually I am surprised you don't get more comments because you vote quite frequently - most other constant voters get plenty comments (User:NightAngel comes to mind). Thou I guess it's because you keep most of your arguments to buildpages, which is good. :D (T/ ) 02:18, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::Plus when I do argue, I keep it at a minimum... I remember certain cases when Nightangel got banned for that. lol. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:25, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::: Grumble. Yeah, so do I. :) And you know, the more people I meet, the more I think Skuld is not THAT bad. NightAngel 07:21, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::: Yeah it's really hard not to go off on some of these people that keep making mending warriors or sins or other builds equally bad and say that it pwns!!!! Sometimes I just keep my self from typing in some really bad builds for fear of getting into a long winded argument. Yeah I didn't think skuld was "that" bad... and come next expansion the builds section is gonna need his help again.--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 22:43, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::I would not mind having his help in the Builds section now >.> (T/ ) 22:46, 26 February 2007 (CST) Archived again. Lucky No. 3! (T/ ) 12:45, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Archived again, number 4. Yayzorz. (T/ ) 01:36, 18 April 2007 (CDT) 5th archive. (T/ ) 23:30, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :If you don't archive this section, it'll take less and less each time... --50x19px user:Zerris 02:41, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::You're not helping either ;) (T/ ) 02:43, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Hitlist Sign It Now. Don't worry, GWiki Mafia is much less bloody than those Italians. (T/ ) 06:35, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :User: Example is a liar. He DOES have contributiions, contrary to the notice on his page.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:38, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem with Image:Fist of Balthazar.jpg Thank you for uploading Image:Fist of Balthazar.jpg. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the image you have supplied is missing information on its copyright status. The image will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the image. Please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:32, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Project:Image attribution project :I was just coming to tell you the same thing :) And 84.13.251.42 - you don't need to be so formal. This is a wiki. We're a community ^_^ :Entropy, there's a template you can use. And you need another archive. You're up to 41kb. :P --Wizardboy777 17:23, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::You must be kidding? It should be totally obvious that I just Photoshopped this: into this . So does it really need copyright info etc? Sure I'll do it anyways, but this seems a bit silly >.> (T/ ) 20:13, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::wow, nicely done! I thought that it was some copyrighted picture of a lizard punching the ground with it's fist (then again I've barely ever seen Earthbind, let alone it's icon) --Gimmethegepgun 20:59, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Well, I don't understand how the template works (code needs some fixes!) but is that how it should look when you're done with attribution? (T/ ) 21:18, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :If there are problems with the templates please write the error up on their template talk page and i will fix it or someone else can. -- Xeon 02:47, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::Heh, wait for all the documentations and templates, no point jumping before then. -- Xeon 03:00, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::Yes there is, we've all been terribly selfish and I feel approbations need to be made immediately. What's an image worth, anyways, if it's not being used for the betterment of GuildWiki? This is not a social networking site. It's one thing to have a userpage full of screenshots, skillbars, profession icons, userboxes, templates, etc etc. But all those are perfectly, 100% legal since they only use GWiki's materials. Almost anything else, unless you created it yourself, is simply a self-indulgent abuse of GWiki's till-now lax policies. I feel sorry for all those potential artists and others who may have suffered for our hedonistic actions. (T/ ) 03:03, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Invited You are invited to participate, in the new SoW, chosen by Cheese Slaya. Good luck and have fun :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:46, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :'Twould be nice if the SoW was on an Elite I actually have and use, like Expel Hexes. :( But those are all the "good and common" ones, so meh. (T/ ) 19:36, 13 May 2007 (CDT) WAR! Hey you should join in here and have fun with the carnage! I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity first though --Gimmethegepgun 15:03, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :I vote for Skuld, but I won't join in since I have already given up on the Secondary articles, and the Primary guides need lots of work too. It is pretty hard to write serious, factual articles besides listing the obvious, ex. "Warrior has best DPS", "Ele is often used on support builds", "Monk should almost always carry condition/hex removal", etc. That is too general though and not really worth an article. (T/ ) 19:15, 13 May 2007 (CDT) sorry about making you redo the images Sorry for changing the tag to screenshot and making you change them all again, >_>. -- Xeon 00:22, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :Hey, you went and redid a whole bunch of mine before, so I say we call it even, eh? :) (T/ ) 18:06, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Requested A LAME note has been requested at Talk:Healing Burst, but I'm not feeling too well and can't really think of what to put in it. You mind taking this one? :P --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Dealt with it, I don't think it warrants a tag, but you're welcome to try and find good reasons why if you want. (T/ ) 19:11, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Example He should be on the hitlist for lying under oath. There's a big notice that says he has no contributions, but if you look, he DOES have tehm!:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:19, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :Wait, but he's already on there, and you already pointed that out... :S (T/ ) 21:29, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Invited Greetings noobcake!You are such a nubcake that you get to join (if you wish) Cheese's Nooby Guildhall Challenge! Have a good time and...if the hall page isn't very descriptive now, it will be soon...so live with it:D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:12, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :Pfft, we all know Entropy is the real nubcake around here :p It seems a bit complicated, but I will give it a shot I guess. Being a bigger undertaking than fake skills or builds or whatnot, I hope you don't mind a long wait... (T/ ) 21:29, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::Don't worry...designing a guild hall is a big thing:P— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:34, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :::*senses His Holy Name being invoked* --50x19px user:Zerris 22:09, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::::lol.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:36, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::::: :) Muhahaha vandalism! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:05, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Contest Meh, thought this would be fun. The goal is to find a mystery message I have hidden somewhere on either PvX or Guild Wiki. Using clues I have hidden, you can find the message. Just something to do if you are bored, which I am sure you are :p. First Clue is on my PvX Page, look careful nd you'll find it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:02, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Or I could just scan your contribution history, muhahaha. ;) (T/ ) 21:48, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::Tried to prevent that, but Cheeses brother watches all my pages and ip addresses :p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:07, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :::Not to mention I'd stumble upon it before the contest started:P.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:12, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Happy Late B-day Sorry if I am a wee tad late, Happy Birthday Entropy :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:06, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Yes, happy birthday from me too. I turned 17 on the 16th. Enjoy the wii. And you should most definitely get Warioware:Smooth Moves. That game is hilariously awesomazing. ^_^ --Wizardboy777 17:37, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :I got one a while back myself. Zelda is great as are Sports and Play. I'm eager for the release of Mario Party soon. I hope you enjoy it at least as much as I have. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:05, 30 May 2007 (CDT) happy belated ;o — Skuld 18:01, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Thanks everyone ;) It would have been belated anyways, I did not post my birthday did I, so how would you know? Hehe. (T/ ) 19:24, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Age You might wanna edit the real life section about ur age (it says u are 16, lol) --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 14:15, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :Good point. Fixed, and thank you. (T/ ) 19:24, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::I thought you had been devoured by the Wii? How did you get the time to come and fix this then? :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:33, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :::IAS of course. (T/ ) 23:16, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Heh. Hey, I wonder what the IAS for Wii is? Maybe some roids or something? --Gimmethegepgun 23:18, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Actually, it's the Turbo Controller™, but don't tell anyone about that...Oh, and just so you know, the Wii may be mine but the TV isn't, so when the baseball game or whatever is on...then I come to GWiki or GW. >.> (T/ ) 18:29, 7 June 2007 (CDT) You're Invited To version 2 of my Skill Design Contest. It can be found on PvXWiki | here. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:12, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Soz, Entropy doesn't have an account on PvX and doesn't feel like getting one anytime soon either...I likes skill contest, but that alone won't merit making an account...maybe once I feel ready to take on Builds again you will see me there. Thanks anyways though. (T/ ) 18:29, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Bug! I'm getting a bug viewing your page... This doesn't appear to be happening on any other pages, and this only started happening after your last edit. I'm using the default monobook skin, so this definitely isn't how it's supposed to appear. --Wizardboy777 11:52, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :i've got the same thing, I think it looks quite cool though lol. Lord of all tyria 12:18, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Damnit, first there was a bug with a broken /center tag, and now this...maybe I should just remove that template. >.> Thanks for informing me, I'll fix this asap. (T/ ) 09:18, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :I figured out what's wrong, at least in part. By repeatedly previewing your page with various things deleted, I narrowed it down to the "Prophecies Character Quiz". If you remove that, it works normally. Somebody else can figure out what specifically is bugged with that section. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:44, 12 June 2007 (CDT) I fixed it for you! ^_^ IN the character quiz section, you had one table html tag that you didn't close, so i just added one at the end and it's fine now. --Wizardboy777 18:58, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :Glad somebody else could fine it. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 19:16, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Thankses, as you can see I've been too busy with RL end-of-school and other games to come and fix the page...I would never have found that error anyways, since the Copy+Paste is just what the quizfarm page says to do...and, it has been like that for ages, I dunno why it was only starting to give bugs now. Strange. (T/ ) 13:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Nice Nice Userpage... like all the userbox's and stuff... ^^ Falafel 18:18, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Thankyous much, I hope someday to get onto Gem's list of nicve userpages, thou I have not much to speak of other than userboxes and stuff...I don't feel like doing boxes and collapsable menues and whatnot. Too much work ;) (T/ ) 18:21, 17 June 2007 (CDT)^ I agree ^^ Falafel 03:59, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Uhm... Nice page but definition of entropy is effy doesn't entropy mean chao or disorder, affected by heat or other such things...? anyways.. nice page... love the boxes Main Entry: en·tro·py Pronunciation: 'en-tr&-pE Function: noun Inflected Form(s): plural -pies Etymology: International Scientific Vocabulary 2en- + Greek tropE change, literally, turn, from trepein to turn 1 : a measure of the unavailable energy in a closed thermodynamic system that is also usually considered to be a measure of the system's disorder, that is a property of the system's state, and that varies directly with any reversible change in heat in the system and inversely with the temperature of the system; broadly : the degree of disorder or uncertainty in a system 2 a : the degradation of the matter and energy in the universe to an ultimate state of inert uniformity b : a process of degradation or running down or a trend to disorder 3 : CHAOS, DISORGANIZATION, RANDOMNESS merriam webster... if you can make sense of that... anyways have a good day Njo freak 02:22, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :Hahaha :D Yeah, I know that is what Entropy is officially defined as...I've been in a biology class before, etc. Still, for most of the folks out there, the third entry (chaos, disorganization, random molecular motion) is pretty simple and easy enough to understand no matter how old you are. And heat is, literally, the most common everyday experience we have with Entropy, so it is also easy to relate to. Still I know what you mean, so if you don't mind I'll add this definition to my page as well. For the more scientifically inclined. Hehe. (T/ ) 19:20, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Favor Hey , im a new guy on the wiki and I'd like a favor Entropy, can u make a elite skill icon using Togo's picture (preferably a dead picture of him)? I have the perfect skill named after him...195.229.242.53 09:11, 26 June 2007 (CDT)Cardsharp :Dead Master Togo? I can try, but the hard part of that is that 99% of the time if Togo is snuffed, your whole party dies too...and then that annoying box "Your party was defeated" comes up, which blocks the nice screenshot. Hm. The only good place would be Imperial Sanctum mission where *spoilers* and it does not incur a party wipe, but I am not that far in Factions yet unfortunately. Anyway, I'll see what I can do. (T/ ) 13:34, 26 June 2007 (CDT) I grabbed a bunch of material to work with. Unfortunately like I said, it is extremely difficult to get a nice, clean screenshot of Togo after he kicks the bucket unless you are far enough in Factions. Esp. since the lighting changes when you're dead. But I've got a number of nice portrait and full-body shots...I'll crop them and see what I can come out with. You want a nice icon, a nice elite skill icon, so let's see... (T/ ) 02:18, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :If you'd like, Entropy, I could grab a lot of pictures of dead Togo in Imperial Sanctum. Shouldn't be too hard for a Monk to solo tank him. --Kale Ironfist 02:55, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Dead Togo Pictures <- grab 'em while they're hot! :P --Kale Ironfist 08:59, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::Hah, well thanks much...Did you take those yourself? Because remember for the image-copyright project every uploaded image to GWiki needs to be certified. If it's you that took it then that's fine since it would still be a player-created screenshot... if not then I guess I would need to get permission to use it. (T/ ) 13:15, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Yay! Soz I havent been on lately I've been banging my head on a wall trying to get me bastard ISP to give me my internet conn (I'm writing this in my cousins house :P). Now just have to make the skill heh heh heh...Cardsharp 21:49, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Okay here are the icons I created: Pick your favorite. I will do work on the Dead Togo icons once I get the go-ahead from Mr. Ironfist as to whether they are usable under Wiki license restrictions. (T/ ) 18:31, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Yes, I did take them (you'll notice a -5/+1 in one of the screenshots. A 55 monk solo tanking Shiro so that I could get close enough AND survive). It took ages to get a myriad of them since he kept shadow stepping, and the effects of Protective Spirit created a bubble that needed to be factored in to the minimum distance away from Togos' dead body, which also meant many of the crops of his body were small. In the end, I took 10 screenshots and called it a day. I was sleepy, and it was around 11pm. --Kale Ironfist 18:56, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Alright then, I'll get back to work. :p Sorry you had to go to all that trouble too. :) (T/ ) 18:59, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Okay, now here are the icons for dead Master Togo, pick one: I didn't use every single one, Kale, since the tiny images were already too bad resolution and he does look the same from most angles anyways :) (T/ ) 19:13, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Bad resolution?! The originals from what they were cropped from were 1680x1050 bitmaps! 5 megs each! The injustice of it all! *flails around* XD --Kale Ironfist 19:51, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well yeah but that's just empty space with no Togo in it, I don't want that for my icons! :p They were just mostly too small...Considering that an actual skill icon is only like 56x56 pixels, I did not want to take an already-small Togo and shrink him even more. When making things smaller, you want to start with the largest possible pic you can get...If the Togo pics you had were smaller than 56X56 then that would be different, I would just add filler so as to prevent blur :) (T/ ) 19:54, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Yay!Finished the skill now if anyone can tell me how to add it to the humor section I'll be happy. Its on my user-page in case anyone wants to see it, Enjoy! :DCardsharp 22:10, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :To add it to the Humor section, type Category:GuildWiki humor on the bottom of the page --Gimmethegepgun 16:29, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Revert Dang, you beat me to that one :( --Gimmethegepgun 20:35, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, coffee does that to you. :p (T/ ) 20:36, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well, then again, I wasn't informed of the vandalism by RecentChanges, I was trying to fix up something on updates page and then suddenly the line Update appeared for no apparent reason, so I went to recentchanges to figure it out. Anyway, I wonder what makes these people think it's funny to vandalize anyway? --Gimmethegepgun 20:39, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::That one didn't seem like vandalism, more like a confused anon trying to put up the new update notes. Since, you know, there's been another patch and GWiki has nothing yet :) (T/ ) 20:53, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::Or maybe not, I checked his contribs and you're right, just a vandal...sigh. Personally I think it is just another way to beg for attention. Vandalism and blanking and junk pages force us Wiki users to do something about it and we usually also take notice of the vandal by going to their Talk page, placing a +ban notice, etc. I guess it must be gratifying to them in some sort of twisted way. (T/ ) 20:56, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::The way you put it suddenly reminded me of terrorists: Their goal is to change the way of life in some way or another, and though they might not deal damage, such as if they're caught, they still cause us to change something to prevent them from doing something again, and essentially accomplishes their goal, just in a different way than expected. Seems pretty similar to vandals the way you put it :/ --Gimmethegepgun 20:59, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Shh, don't let Big Brother hear you say such things. You don't want a "Homeland Internet Security" department monitoring all Americans' Wiki usage do you? -.- You're right in any case though...vandals to a Wiki can be likened to terrorists in that one way or another they get what they want...change and/or awareness. For example. If I started vandalizing all the pages with links to www.dotcom.com, it would easily be reverted and I'd be blocked, but I'd bet you that at least one curious user scanning recent changes would click on the link. Or at the very least it would be stuck in someone's short term memory for awhile. Mission Accomplished™. (T/ ) 21:03, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::You know, I'm surprised he hasn't TRIED to trademark that yet <_< >_> --Gimmethegepgun 21:11, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Wiki-Drama We needs moar reality shows! Not enough funny around here. At least not on the level of Healbot.--Kale Ironfist 23:36, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :That was great, though, with all due respect to Entropy, Healbot's "Tactics" strip beats everything :P --Gimmethegepgun 23:45, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe. Well, it is a few months late, but thankyous anyways. I would make an Episode II but Skuld hasn't had any other major drama recently that I can capitalize on. And you know, Healbot is like, prOz comics peoples. I don't have that level of skillz yet. Plus, they can use visuals, I can't. :P (T/ ) 13:00, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::Nah, when it comes to GuildWiki, that's all the visuals you need :P --Gimmethegepgun 15:00, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Revert Your revert was uncalled for, and against the assume good faith policy. This is more evident now that there are screenshots and testimonies to partially or fully credit what i said. Bob fregman 00:24, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :See response at Talk:Spectral Agony. I don't think you understand GW:AGF, and you broke GW:1RV anyways. (T/ ) 00:55, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :O *Gud way *Bad way *You are improperly using bullets and you are bad at spacing! Vandal alert on aisle seven :P! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:50, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :You need to read the Project:Editing_guide sometime. What I did is the easiest and most straightforward way to make the font behave as if it was fixed-space, which is exactly what I wanted to do. I am too lazy to make a real chart with columns and stuff, y'know. (T/ ) 17:52, 18 July 2007 (CDT) I only know that I fail, and that you are lazy :(. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:54, 18 July 2007 (CDT) IP Test This is just a test to see what my usual IP address is for this comp...I'm too lazy to open IE and check that way...plus, signing with four tildes will make an easy link to this anon-IP uesrpage, so that I can do a /redirect. Lazy ftw. 24.6.147.36 02:54, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Could've gone into GW and done /ip :P --Gimmethegepgun 02:58, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::Amazingly, it's the same IP! Probably because I'm right next door, lol.../apologize for recentchanges spam. Better make a useful post to compensate. >.> (T/ ) 03:05, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::Also, you have impeccable timing GTGG. See next post for why I can't (yet) :p (T/ ) 03:05, 19 July 2007 (CDT)